roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Obrez
}} The Obrez is a Russian sawed-off modification of the Mosin Nagant Sniper Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 117, or it can be purchased with credits. History The Obrez (Russian: обрез, roughly translated to "cut-down") is a sawed-off version of the Mosin-Nagant. It was made by Russian revolutionaries during the Russian Revolution to fit the need for concealed weaponry. The Obrez was made by cutting down the 31.5-inch barrel and buttstock of any Mosin Nagant rifle (produced in their millions) and could easily be hidden anywhere passing soldiers would not be expected to look. The Obrez was used mostly by spies and saboteurs.Obrez: The Russian Mosin Fireball ConversionWikipedia: Mosin Nagant 'In-Game' ''General Information The Obrez is one of the two sawed-off sniper rifles available in-game; the other being the SFG 50 . It sports moderately high damage, being a two-shot kill (2SK) to the body up until 100 studs, where it becomes a 3SK. With torso multipliers, the Obrez remains a 2SK at any distance and with headshots, is 1SK at all ranges. Range is quite good for a secondary, with damage beginning to drop off at 100 studs until 150 studs. Muzzle velocity, although quite poor compared to the Obrez’s primary weapon counterparts, is on par with most secondary weapons at 1500 studs per second. Rate of fire (RoF) is quite fast for a bolt-action weapon, at 65 RPM—faster than its parent Mosin Nagant and most other sniper rifles—but comparatively slow for a secondary. Coupled with the damage, range and muzzle velocity, this equates to the Obrez having a potentially quick time to kill (TTK) for a secondary, assuming one is able to achieve a headshot to perform a 1SK. With torso shots, the TTK is significantly increased – even worse with body shots. Capacity is low, sharing the same five-round clip capacity of the Mosin Nagant and same inability to have an extra round in the chamber. Combined with the higher RoF for a bolt-action weapon, the Obrez has more frequent reloads for a weapon of its type. However, the weapon boasts the same relatively quick reload times of its parent rifle, taking 2.9 seconds to complete a tactical reload and 3.2 seconds for an empty one. Ammunition reserve is average for a secondary, at 30 rounds, but much less than any primary sniper rifle. The Obrez has fairly quick handling traits, sporting a good walk speed, equip speed and aim speed. Hipfire spread is poor, as is with most bolt-action rifles. However, the Obrez still has some spread even when aiming down sights (ADS), which affects its long range accuracy. Usage & Tactics The Obrez is a high-risk, high-reward type of weapon. At closer ranges, its one-shot-headshot capability can be helpful and at longer ranges, it can fill in for certain weapons, especially if the user’s weapon is CQC oriented like a shotgun or PDW. However, it does have bad bullet drop, especially if one attempts to use this at range which can hinder its performance. Scoring consistent headshots can be extremely helpful as this weapon tends to be outclassed by regular pistols at closer ranges. The Obrez's main strength is its one shot headshot at any range, but that is counterbalanced by it having very poor muzzle velocity and high bullet drop, making it extremely difficult to use at sniper rifle ranges. It should be noted that the Obrez does a bit less damage on body and limb parts, which further emphasizes the need for consistent headshots as not all enemies will be severely wounded by your teammates. This weapon is suitable for last-ditch survival attempts in close-quarters-combat (CQC) and picking off targets at long ranges, whereas a firearm such as a personal defense weapon in the would have difficulty doing so, which are situations that would always go wrong in a battle, even for higher ranks. There seems to be a solid reason why this gun is unlocked at a high rank. The weapon lacks a front sight, so aiming without optics equipped can be quite a challenge for newcomers. Thus, optics are recommended for use as soon as they become available. If one is aiming without optics, place the target centered in between the rear sight notch, and level with the top of the rear sight. From here, compensate for the drop if required. However, this is near impossible with larger barrel attachments, such as suppressors, as they completely block the stock "half-iron" sights. Conclusion Using the Obrez is very difficult due to high bullet drop, making it a weapon only the most experienced shooters could favor. As it needs to have its bolt cycled after every shot, its RoF is somewhat mediocre in terms of speed, although when considering it's able to hit a one-hit headshot at any ranges, the Obrez's damage may overcome its setbacks. However, it is preferable to use a CQC oriented secondary in the backup sidearm role instead of the Obrez as fire rate matters more in close quarters situations. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * One-shot headshot at any range. * Fast reload time. * Second fastest RoF out of all the bolt-actions in the game (only to the Steyr Scout). * Most suppressors do not reduce shots to kill (STK) requirement. * Very fast aim down sights (ADS) time. Cons: * Low magazine size. * No front iron sights. * Unable to chamber an extra round. * Large barrel attachments block default iron sights. * Very slow muzzle velocity and subsequently high bullet drop. * Poor long-range body damage. * Spread at range limits overall effectiveness. Trivia * The Obrez was the only sawed-off rifle, until the addition of the SFG 50 in the July 2017 Update. * It is one of the few World War era weapons added to Phantom Forces (along with the Mosin Nagant) that is not a modified modernized version. * "Obrez" means ”sawed-off” in Russian, and is usually used to denote any sawed-off bolt-action rifle. It was mostly used by spies, though some trench raiding units in WW1 also carried sawed-off rifles. ** Technically, this also means the Obrez and Sawed-Off share the same name, albeit in different languages. * The Obrez was once able to pick up ammunition from pistols such as the M9 and G17. This has since been fixed. * An original Obrez is rather hard to find due to the age and lack of documentation since the users were against an organized military. As a result, many of them were lost or destroyed. * In the film Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back, one of the Bounty Hunters on the Super Star Destroyer is wielding a modified Obrez. * The Obrez, much like the Mosin, has an unrealistic tactical reload. ** The Obrez and Mosin recycle their empty reload animation for their tactical information—this is inaccurate to real life, where one would have to insert cartridges individually when rounds still remain in the integral magazine. * The Obrez is one of three guns to lack a front sight, the other being the M231 and Sawed Off. * Unlike in-game, the Obrez possesses an extremely high muzzle flash in real life. * Since its inception, the Obrez has featured high spread, which was briefly removed in the 3.14.1 update. This was reverted in update 4.0.1. * In real life, an Obrez variant of an original Mosin-Nagant is prized by collectors, given its rarity. 'References' Category:Weaponry Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Other Secondary Weapons Category:Historical Weapons